


Tartarus is a Little Unstable Tonight...

by tattoosanta



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona 3
Genre: Other, crossover au thing, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Minato wanted to do was train for a little bit, not get trapped in a world where apparently he's the son of an Exalt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tartarus is a Little Unstable Tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

“Tartarus is a little unstable tonight, so please be careful.” Fuuka said as she set up her communicator and computer at the entrance to the labyrinth. “I don’t want you guys getting hurt.” 

Junpei laughed. “Aw, you worry too much Fuuka! We’ll be alright. Besides, we have Mister Overachiever with us!” He smiled and slapped Minato on the back, causing the lanky teen to stumble a bit. 

“Don’t hit me.” Minato frowned. “We’ll be fine, Fuuka.” He reassured the timid girl before turning to go up the stairs to the entrance. “Let’s go, guys.” 

Akihiko and Junpei nodded and began to follow Minato up the stairs. “Are you ready?” Akihiko asked as they stood in the entrance. With a nod from Minato, he smiled. “Then let’s go in and kick some ass.” 

The three of them jumped through the portal to Tartarus, but only Junpei and Akihiko emerged on the other side. “Uh… Minato?” Junpei frowned, looking around him. “This isn’t funny, man, you could get seriously hurt.” 

“Junpei, I don’t think Minato’s here right now…” 

\------------

Minato, who had in fact jumped through the portal with Junpei and Akihiko, landed with a soft thud on some grass instead of in Tartarus, like he had expected. Instead, he ended up somewhere rather light and… Outside. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” Someone’s footsteps could be heard getting closer, along with their voice. “Show yourself!” 

Minato sighed and put his hands in his pockets, stepping around the tree he expected to be the one the other person was behind. “Hello?” 

The man standing there jumped in surprise and looked at Minato. “Oh…” He sighed and sheathed his sword, rubbing his neck. “Uh… Are you lost? Because you don’t look like you come from around here…” 

“Uh…. No, I’m not.” Minato shook his head. “Can you tell me where I am?” 

“This is the outskirts of Ylisse. My name is Chrom,” Chrom smiled gently at him. “And who are you?” 

Minato was quiet for a moment before speaking up. “Arisato Minato.” He shifted his weight a bit, looking Chrom over. “Where is Ylisse?” 

“It’s between Plegia and Agna Ferox.” Chrom explained, but all he got was a confused look from Minato. “You know, I don’t think you’re quite getting it... You look a little lost. Do you perhaps have amnesia?”

“No… I remember everything just fine.” Minato frowned. “I don’t know where I am, but I know everything that happened prior to this.” He reached up and brushed a bit of hair out of his face, then noticed something on his wrist. 'What is that…?'

Chrom blinked, seeing the mark fleetingly when Minato turned his arm to brush his hair out of his face. “Let me see your wrist.” 

Minato made a face. “What?”

“Just let me see it,” Chrom repeated and grabbed Minato’s arm, turning his wrist so it was facing up. Sure enough, the Mark of the Exalt was right there. “You have the mark…” 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean by the mark, Chrom.” Minato gently pulled his arm out of Chrom’s grip and stared at the mark on his wrist. “What is this supposed to signify?”

“It’s the Mark of the Exalt. It signifies status within the royal family.” Chrom explained. “I have it too, on my arm.” He paused for a moment. “Though I’m not sure how, you are part of the Ylissean Royal Family. We should go to the palace immediately.” 

Minato shook his head. “No, I need to go home.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Chrom shook his head. “It’s dangerous to be so close to the Plegian border right now, we really ought to return to the palace.” With that, he grabbed Minato’s wrist and dragged him all the way to Ylisstol. 

“Where the hell were you?!” A red haired woman stood at the gates to the palace, her armor still on. She looked pretty angry. “And who’s this?” 

“I was going on patrol, but I heard something so I decided to check it out. I found this young man in the woods.” Chrom explained. “Relax, Sully, everything’s fine.”

“Why’d you bring the kid to the palace, then?” Sully asked, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t do that for the other kids you find on your patrols.” 

Chrom laughed awkwardly. “Well… Turns out he has the Mark of the Exalt. He’s part of the royal family.” 

Sully blinked. “Well damn, Chrom, why didn’t you say that first?” She laughed. “Though, are you sure he’s our son? He could be Lissa’s kid.” 

“No, I’m sure he’s ours.” Chrom shook his head. “Lissa’s genes don’t allow her to pass on the hair color.” 

Sully rolled her eyes. “Okay, so then he is ours.” She shrugged a bit and walked down the rest of the steps, gave Chrom a sloppy kiss to the cheek, and looked Minato over. “What’s your name, kid?”

“...Arisato Minato.” He replied quietly, leaning back a bit as Sully got uncomfortably close to him. “Um… I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m your child… My parents died in an explosion when I was six.” 

“Nonsense.” Sully shook her head. “If you have the mark and blue hair, I’m pretty sure you’re our kid.” She took a step back and put her hands on her hips. “Well, you dress a little differently, and you’re kind of scrawny, but that’s fine. Come with me, I’ll introduce you to your sisters while Chrom’s in his meeting with Robin.” 

Minato sighed. He figured it better not to argue any further. Sully looked strong anyway. “Alright…” He allowed Sully to grab him by the arm and take him into the palace. 

“Hey Sully!” Lissa smiled as they entered the foyer. “Where’s Chrom? And who’s this kid?” 

“This is…” She turned to Minato, a frown on her face. “What’s your first name, kid? You gave us two.” 

“Minato.” He sighed. “My last name is Arisato.” That earned him another look, this time from both women. “What?” 

Sully shook her head. “It’s fine. Anyway, Lissa, this is Minato. Chrom found him in the woods not too long ago. Turns out we have a son, too.” She laughed, slapping Minato hard on the back and causing him to stumble and cough. 

“Aww, that’s so cool!” Lissa practically squealed. “Nice to meet you, Minato. I’m your Aunt Lissa! Though, I can’t say I totally understand why Chrom named you that.” 

“He didn’t.” Minato muttered to himself. “Uh… Nice to meet you too…” This whole thing felt surreal to him. He barely even knew these people, and now apparently he’s part of the royal family of Ylisse or wherever he is. 

“Well, I better get going! Have a good day, guys!” Lissa smiled and left the palace. 

Sully smiled and turned to Minato. “Okay, kid, let’s go find your sisters. They’ll be very excited to know they have a brother.”

“Hm…” Minato nodded. “Lead the way, then.” As soon as Sully started walking, he followed after her. 

Sully stopped in front of a large, wooden, door and turned to him. “Minato, you’re pretty quiet. Is that a trait of yours, or are you just nervous?” 

“It’s a trait, I suppose.” Minato shrugged. He was quiet for a moment. “Is there any particular reason we’re stopped in front of this door?” 

“Oh, because they’re training in here.” Sully shrugged. “By the way, you can just call me Sully, if mother is too embarrassing for you.” She chuckled and pat Minato on the back a bit. “I’ll open the door so they don’t attack you for no reason.” As soon as she finished her sentence, she pushed on the door and stepped inside. “Girls, stop for a moment, there’s someone I want to introduce.” 

“Yes, mother.” Lucina dropped her stance and turned to Sully. “Who is it?” 

Kjelle also stopped, turning to Sully. “Yes, who is it?”

Sully motioned for Minato to come into the room. “Your father went out into the woods today and found someone. Turns out, he has the Mark, and your father’s hair. So you have a brother.” 

Lucina was the first one over, peering curiously at Minato. “No doubt about it, he has the Mark.” She stared at the mark on his wrist a moment and then looked him over once more. “Are you sure he’s fit for battle, Mother?” 

“No, I’m not, but he has a sword and some other weapon attached at his hip, so he ought to be alright.” Sully said. “I’ll leave you three to get acquainted. We’ll come get you for dinner with the rest of the Shepherds.” With that, Sully left. 

Kjelle came up to Minato and put her lance in a resting position. “Can you fight, Minato?” 

“Sure, I suppose… I’m not that strong, though.” Minato shrugged. “I don’t think fighting me would do much for your training.” 

“No, but it would do wonders for yours.” The knight stated. “We should spar.” 

Minato blinked. “Right now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Sister, please, he just got here. Shouldn’t we give him a little bit of time to settle down?” Lucina interjected, looking from Kjelle to Minato. “Besides, he already said he’s not strong. Sparring with him will probably prove disappointing for you.”

“I don’t care.” Kjelle shrugged. “I want to see just how bad he is so I can help him get stronger.” She seemed adamant about sparring with him. “Well, are you going to spar with me or not?”

Minato sighed. “I guess.” 

Kjelle made Minato spar with her until she was satisfied, which wasn’t until Chrom came to call them to dinner. “Come on, Kjelle, isn’t it a little harsh to be running your brother so ragged the day he gets here?”

“I don’t see the problem, father.” Kjelle looked to her dad and shrugged lightly. “Despite what he says, Minato is very skilled with a sword. I wonder where he learned it from.” 

“Maybe he got it from you, father.” Lucina smiled. “I don’t know, but I was pretty impressed by his skill. His focus is almost unbreakable.” 

Chrom smiled and looked to Minato. “They’re impressed. You must have done something right.” He pat him on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. “I don’t doubt you’ll make a valuable asset to our family and the army.” 

“I’m honored.” Minato said quietly. He still felt a little odd, being around so many people that considered him family. Though, there was a certain feeling in his chest that felt like home. He couldn’t say it was bad being here, but he missed his friends in Iwatodai. 

Kjelle smiled a bit and put her arm around his shoulders. “We’ll have to set aside quite a bit of time to spar with each other.” She said. “I feel like you’ll get much stronger if we do.”

Lucina laughed. “Looks like you found a new sparring partner, Kjelle.” She smiled. 

“Yes I have.” Kjelle laughed. 

Minato rolled his eyes a little bit and smiled just slightly. “Just ask if you want to spar.” He told her as they walked into the mess hall. 

“Great. For now, let’s eat, and then we can relax for the rest of the night. You seem pretty tired, anyway.” Kjelle replied. They sat down at a table and ate as Lucina introduced Minato to everyone else in the Shepherds. 

The night came by quicker than any of them expected, and Chrom showed Minato to an empty room that would eventually become his own. “Sleep well. We’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He smiled and closed the door. 

Minato sighed and sat on the bed. He stared out of the window and eventually took off his shoes, mp3 player, and jacket, and got under the covers. 

He fell asleep quickly, but didn’t stay asleep for long, as his little friend came for a visit. “Hello, Minato. You’re not in your dorm tonight. I thought the Dark Hour had already passed.”

“It did.” Minato mumbled. “At least, in Iwatodai it did.” He sighed and sat up. “What are you doing here, Pharos?”

“I came to check on you like I always do.” Pharos smiled. “But, it looks like you’re doing alright. Just to let you know, tomorrow will have a few trials, even though it’s not a full moon.” He chuckled. “Sleep well, Minato.” 

Minato yawned and watched as Pharos disappeared, then fell back onto his bed again. “More trials, huh…” 

\-----------------

The next day went by without much incident, until word of a hoard of something called “Risen” attack came to the ears of Chrom. He had gathered the rest of the Shepherds for battle before returning to his children. Lucina and Kjelle prepared themselves as he came to talk to Minato. “There’s a lot of them. I don’t know if you’re prepared for battle, but we need you to lend us your strength.” 

“Understood.” Minato shrugged and grabbed his evoker from the bedside table where he had set it down. “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright without armor? The Risen are stronger than you’d think.” Chrom looked at him worriedly. “I’m afraid you will get hurt.” 

Minato shook his head. “I’ll be fine. If something happens, I have a trick up my sleeve.” 

“If you say so…” Chrom nodded and they set off. 

As the rumors said, there was a huge amount of Risen in the area. It was almost overwhelming how many of them there were, and they all seemed to be standing rather than advancing. “Let’s go, Shepherds!” Chrom exclaimed. “Robin, lead us in the tactics of this battle. I trust you to guide my sword.” 

“Understood.” Robin nodded and stood back, looking at the entire battlefield. “Minato, come here for a moment.” He motioned for the young man to join him behind everyone else. “Do you think you can handle this side for a little bit while I create a better tactic?” 

“I think so.” Minato nodded, putting a hand on his evoker. “I’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so.” Robin nodded. “Good luck out there.” He closed his book and went to rejoin Chrom. 

“Okay…. They’re not exactly Shadows, but it should still work, right?” Minato took his evoker out of its holster and stared at it for a moment. “Better to try than to leave it as it is…” He sighed and put the evoker to his temple, closing his eyes and focusing. “Orpheus!” 

As soon as he pulled the trigger and the bang sounded, Orpheus emerged. All the attention was on him already because of the evoker being pointed at himself, and it just got amplified about ten times when Orpheus joined the fray. 

Without a word, Orpheus set the entire army of Risen ablaze with Maragi. Once they were done with their work, they disappeared in a flurry of quickly dissolving glass. 

“What… The hell is that!?” Chrom came storming over, worry glazing his eyes over. 

“It’s an evoker.” Minato replied simply, shrugging. “I need it to use my Persona.” 

Chrom stared at him a moment. “Persona?” 

“Yeah, a Persona. It’s… Hard to explain.” Minato replied. “I don’t know why you’re freaking out over something like this, all I did was give us the upper hand.”

“I… Come with me, we need to talk.” Chrom cleared his throat and brought Minato to a quiet place in the woods. “Listen, I don’t know what that thing is, but I don’t want you using it. You’ll get yourself hurt!"

"I'm not going to get hurt, I know what I'm doing." Minato snapped. “I would be dead right now if it were a real gun.” 

Chrom’s frown deepened. “Listen to me! I’m just worried about you. You’re my son, and I would hate to have something happen to you because of that thing.” 

Minato clenched his fists. “You’re not listening to me.” He retorted. After a few moments, he sighed. “Fine, I won’t use it if I don’t feel like it’s vitally important. You can’t stop me from using it when I feel the need to.” With that, he stormed off, back to the rest of the group. 

Chrom sighed. “What am I going to do if that thing gets him killed…?” 

\--------------

About five days later, when Chrom was out on his regular patrol, something similar to what happened with Minato happened. Only this time, it was two boys instead of one. 

“Okay, Akihiko-senpai, I think we did it. But now my head’s spinning.” 

“Shh… You don’t know what’s out here, Junpei. Something could come out and kill us if you’re too obnoxious.” Akihiko shushed, putting a finger to his lips and looking around. 

Junpei huffed, offended. “I am not obnoxious, senpai!” 

“Um… Excuse me?” Chrom peeked his head around a tree and looked at the two boys standing in the exact clearing Minato was standing in. “Can I help you boys…?”

Akihiko blinked and looked over to Chrom. “Um, yes, actually. We’re looking for a friend of ours who we think came into this world on accident.” 

“Hmm…” Chrom thought a moment, putting his hand on his chin. “Well, I think I know of someone, but you’ll have to come with me.” 

“That’s fine, we just need to find him and go home.” Akihiko said, putting his hands in his pockets. “It’s kind of important.” 

Chrom nodded. “Alright. Come with me, then.” He turned and started walking. “By the way, what are your names?” 

“Sanada Akihiko, and this is Iori Junpei.” Akihiko said, pointing to Junpei. “But, if you like, you can just use our first names.” 

Chrom nodded again. “Okay. I’m Chrom.” He smiled a bit at them and sheathed Falchion. “How did you get here? Through a portal of some sort?” 

Junpei thought a moment. “Did we, senpai?” 

“Yeah, sort of. It’s more of an entrance, but I guess it’s a little out of whack right now.” Akihiko said. “The friend we’re looking for probably ended up here the same way, so we’re hoping to at least find him here. The only problem would be going back.” 

“I see. Well, I hope you find this friend of yours.” Chrom said. They entered Ylisstol and walked through the streets to the palace. “Well, this is the palace. Feel free to go inside and ask around for your friend. If he’s been around any of us, my wife Sully should know where he is.”

“Thank you very much, sir.” Akihiko nodded gratefully and started going up the stairs, beckoning for Junpei to follow after him. They pushed the doors open and looked around. 

“Whoa… Wouldn’t it be cool to live in a palace like this?” Junpei whistled in awe as he looked around. “If Minato’s here, I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want to leave.” 

Akihiko rolled his eyes. “I doubt he cares too much about his accommodations. Let’s just find him and get out of here before the Dark Hour is over at home. We don’t have much time.” He started walking around the large halls, looking for anything that could lead to the presence of people. 

“Who’re you two?” Someone asked from the other end of a long hallway. “Are ya trying to steal something? Because I’m not going to let you.” 

Junpei turned to look at the person and blinked. “No, we’re looking for a friend of ours. Can you help us?”

“Oh, probably. But why’re you in here? Did Chrom bring you?” 

“Yeah, he told us to ask someone named Sully if she’s seen anything.” Akihiko nodded. 

“Well then, you’ve come to the right hallway. I’m Sully.” Sully grinned and walked down the hallway toward them. “Who is it you’re looking for?” 

“His name is Arisato Minato. We think he came here on accident about a week ago.” Akihiko explained. “We need to take him home.” 

Sully’s grin turned into a frown and she crossed her arms. “Excuse me? You’re telling me you want to just take my son with you?”

Junpei laughed a little bit. “Your son? His parents died ten years ago.”

“Well I’m standing right here, so I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sully replied sternly. “I’ll take you to his room so you can talk, but you aren’t taking him anywhere.” 

“Ma’am, please, it’s vitally important that he come with us back to our world. If he doesn’t, something catastrophic is sure to happen.” Akihiko tried, beginning to get the feeling Sully wouldn’t let them do anything about this. 

“My answer is no. As the Queen of Ylisse, I have the right to tell any stranger they are not taking my child anywhere without my permission.” Sully repeated. “Do you want to talk to him or not?”

Akihiko sighed - this was probably the best they could do for now. “Yes, we’d like to talk to him.”

“Alright then, follow me.” Sully nodded and started toward the room Minato was staying in. “He’s in here. You may talk to him, then you’ll have to leave. I don’t want you pulling anything, either. I’ll know if you do.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Akihiko nodded. “Thank you.” He bowed slightly and knocked on the door as soon as Sully left.

Junpei sighed. “Do you think we’ll ever get to take him home?” He asked. 

“Not if they keep thinking he’s their son we won’t.” 

A moment later, the door opened. Minato stood in the frame and stared at Akihiko and Junpei for a moment. “How’d you get here?”

“The same way you did.” Akihiko replied as Minato allowed them into his room. “We came here hoping to be able to take you back, but uh… We ran into a bit of a problem in the form of your ‘mother’.” 

Minato rolled his eyes. “Right…” He sat on his bed and sighed. “The more you argue with her, the angrier she gets, and then you’ll really get in trouble.” 

“Man, she sounds tough.” Junpei sighed and rubbed his neck. “I don’t want to think about what would happen if we actually did make her mad.” 

Akihiko nodded in agreement. “Right. Well… How are we going to get you out of here is the question now… It seems like the people here have taken a liking to you, and they’re not exactly willing to let you go.” 

“No, they’re not.” Minato mumbled. “The other problem is… Sully took my evoker sometime last week and refuses to give it back to me.” 

Both Akihiko and Junpei seemed surprised by that. “Why?” Junpei asked, confused. “Does she think she can use it?”

“No… She thinks I’m going to hurt myself if I use it.” Minato shook his head. “It’s… Kind of a problem.” 

“Kind of? Without that, you won’t be able to use your Personas!” Akihiko exclaimed. “This is definitely a problem.” 

Junpei sighed. “Man, this sucks. The Dark Hour’s over back home now, too. So I guess we’re stuck here until the next Dark Hour.”

“I think you’ll be here a lot longer than one day…” Minato mumbled. 

\-------------

Weeks passed, and no progress was made, no matter how many times Akihiko and Junpei talked to Chrom and Sully about letting Minato leave with them. “Okay, so we’re at an impasse…” Akihiko sighed. 

“Well we can’t just give up now! The Dark Hour just started back home, so we can do something now.” Junpei said. 

“Junpei, we don’t have anything we can do. Everyone here is adamant about keeping Minato here.” Akihiko shook his head. 

“Not if we grab him and run.” Junpei said. “I managed to sneak into the study and get his evoker from inside the desk last night. If we can get him while Sully and Chrom are out, we can leave and this will all be over.” 

Akihiko was quiet for a moment. “It’s stupid and crazy, but let’s give it a try.” 

Junpei laughed. “Now we’re talking! Let’s go.” 

So the two of them ran up to Minato’s room and bust through the door. “Let’s go, Minato!”

“What are you talking about-” Before Minato could finish his sentence, Junpei had grabbed him by the wrist and was dragging him down the hallway with Akihiko following close behind them. 

They managed to make it about halfway through Ylisstol before Sully saw them. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing with my son?!” She turned and started chasing after them. 

“Run faster, Junpei!” Akihiko yelled and pushed the other two forward. “We’re almost there! I can see the portal back to Tartarus!” 

The push seemed to send Junpei into hyper drive and he really picked up the pace, causing Minato to stumble a bit as he tried to keep up with him. “Almost there…!” 

They somehow miraculously managed to jump through the gate before Sully could catch them and landed on the stairs leading to the labyrinth. Fuuka, Yukari, and   
Mitsuru were waiting for them by the door. “Oh, you’re alright! Thank goodness. It’s been weeks!” 

Junpei was the first to catch his breath and he grinned. “Let’s just say all it took was a little running and a lot of will to not get killed.” 

Mitsuru rolled her eyes. “Let’s stay away from Tartarus for a while… Who knows where you’ll end up next?”


End file.
